Arufa Inuzuka
Arufa was a Missing-nin from the Inuzuka Clan but is now a missing-nin and the only known user of the forbidden technique: Wolf Blood. History Arufa was born into the Inuzuka Clan by parents with a very low status in the family, this led to a lot of people treating him as if he had no hope and wasn't going to be a very strong person. This habit made Arufa become a very cold person that beat anybody who would try to mess with him or treat him as a weakling. His parents believed that their son would eventually rise to be the alpha of the clan which was why they named him Arufa. As he grew, Arufa became a very distant and power hungry person that would sneak into clan meetings to see what interesting information that they would hide from everybody else and after learning that they had found a new Kinjutsu in an abandoned Inuzuka bunker he knew that was just the thing he was looking for. After getting all the informaion he needed, the distant Inuzuka left the village to obtain the technique for more power. Konohagakure had learned of his plans to use the forbidden technique so they sent a team to stop him before that happened. Though he knew that a team of shinobi were coming to capture him, he didn't care because he knew when they caught up it would be too late. When the team arrived they witnessed Arufa go through the Forbidden Technique: Wolf Blood before disappearing in a burst of speed and as they passed out all they saw was a red blur and felt a bite on some part of they're bodies. After that was done Arufa began to growl before releasing a large howl into the night sky. Arufa, after forming his own team of bodyguards began to search for any allies who may be able to increase his power for the time being. This search led him to Orochimaru who was interested in Arufa's own version of his curse mark technique and as well as the potential he had for being a new body. Arufa had learned of this little situation and after he learned the Reanimation Technique, he would leave to do his own research on the world's jutsu. After creating his own pack, Arufa decided to leave them to practice their own skills to survive. During one night he felt chakra pulsing from the forbidden Scroll of the Blood Moon and after opening it to see a new passage forming, Arufa found out a way to gain new power. The scroll read that after a alpha has formed his/her pack then they are able to kill their betas and gain their abilities such as Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, or Kekkai Genkai, said alpha's lifespan would also be increased. After learning of this, Arufa set out to kill his team on a quest to kill his team. Taron Capturing Taron was actually a bit difficult for the masked wolf as she had found some friends to team up with and thought that she would just forget about him. Unfortunately for her, Arufa doesn't give up so easily, he destroyed their entire HQ while injuring a few of them before taking his traitor of a she wolf. After revealing his identity, Taron tried to explain what she was doing in some organization though they both knew whatever she said were lies. Arufa decided that it was enough before silencing her with his claws, increasing his own fire element when gaining her power with also a little bit of medical ninjutsu knowledge. Kawa Kawa was a very arrogant person because he believed that since he had gained wolf abilities along with his Magnet Release bloodline that he was untouchable. He also claimed that he couldn't wait for the chance to meet his punk of a leader again because then he would show him who the true alpha is. though he said all of these things, Kawa was only about high chūnin level which is why this kill was a very easy one. When Arufa actually found Kawa, the beta tried to beg for his lfe saying that everything he said before was fake and that he would always follow his alpha. After swearing alligence to Arufa,the young wolf dared to try a sneak attack on the alpha though he was quickly killed with a slash to the neck. Also after gaining the magnet abilities, Arufa gained a new ability with metal being able to choose when his claws would come out with out having to prepare them. Kiba Yakedo Kiba Yakedo was the most challenging as he has always had the most potential with his scorch bloodline with his wolf abilities. Arufa this would be tough but he was still not going to give up his chance at the scorch bloodline. It was a hard battle fought in a little town of wind country since Shadōmūn thought that maybe the Sunagakure would take him in because of his scorch abilities and that he also had informaton on Arufa. It was a feirce fight to the death but even the shadow wolf fell to the alpha's new abilities. Personality Arufa is a very dark semi-insane person who will always enjoy a good fight, the Wolf Blood only amplified this little detail as he is practically a wolf version of Kisame Hoshigaki who he had the pleasure of meeting and going to a pretty crazy battle. As he would fight, the insane part would come out from time to time which would sometimes lead to him literally ripping his opponents apart. Appearance Arufa is an above average muscular light skinned teen with brown hair and yellow eyes. He is mostly seen wearing a mask in a Kakashi-like fashion with a special face protecter and armor made for him. he wears blackish brown pants with black sandals and no headband. Abilities Arufa is a completely ruthless and sadistic fighter who not stop unless his opponent goes down or if he dies himself, he very skilled in the Inuzuka Techniques as well as a good control over elemental chakra. Taijutsu Like a traditional Inuzuka, Arufa uses their beast-like fightning style to combat any kind of opponent though his is a bit more bloodthirsty and merciless. Not only could he fight without chakra, he also had a backup with metal claws that could be released from a little burst of chakra from a seal. Ninjutsu As he was a Jōnin, Arufa was known to have a large amount of chakra and after his training with Orochimaru he was even able to add a element to his Fang Passing Fang. Inuzuka Skill This is what made him feared in the clan, before he even got the wolf blood technique Arufa was already a brutal fighter in every sense of the word. Affinities Arufa is very good with his chakra elements and is known to be able to combine them to make a techique even more fearsome. Wolf Blood To sum this up, he is completely bloodthirsty with sometimes being known for eating his opponent or bathing in their blood.